The Incredibles-Birthdays
by Princess Peacock7
Summary: When The Parrs have birthdays coming up they plan parties and surprises for each other.
1. Mr Incredible

Today's my Birthday!

Bob's Birthday

April 4th 9:00 AM Morning: Bob has just waken up to realize it's his birthday. He goes downstairs and sees that the family is not here

"Honey? Kids?" Bob call out. But no one responded.

"Are you home?" Bob called out again. But still no response.

He was about to be all sad until Helen, Violet, and Dash call out from behind the kitchen counter "SURPRISE!!!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!"

"Thank you guys." Bob said with a smile.

Then the kids went over to hug Bob.

"Your welcome Dad." The kids said and Helen went to give Bob a birthday kiss.

Then the doorbell rung. It was Lucius Best.

"Hey Bob. Happy Birthday man." Lucius said he and Bob gave a handshake.

"Thanks man."

"You ready for bowling?"

"Sure I am. Honey is it okay?"

"Sure. Go have fun." Helen says.

"Thanks." Then Lucius and Bob left for bowling.

"Okay you guys ready for your father's big surprise?"

"Yes!!" Violet and Dash yelled out.

After Bob and Lucius left for bowling the family went into the city for Bob's big birthday surprise. They invited Winston Deavor, The Wannabe Supers, Edna Mode, Honey Best, and Mirage to prepare for the party.

"Thanks guys for helping us prepare the party." Helen says.

"No big deal." Rick Dicker says.

"For Mr. Incredible of course I could help." Winston Deavor said.

"We wouldn't miss it for the world." Mirage says.

"Always happy to help dahling." Edna says.

"If it's keeping Lucius out of the house I'm in." Honey says with sass.

"No problem." The wannabe supers say.

"And after we set up the party we can bring Dad in." Violet says as she carries huge plates in her hands.

"Hon. Are you sure you can carry them?"

"Don't worry Mom. I can carry the plates!" The Violet fell.

"Violet! Are you okay?" Mirage says as she helped Violet up.

"The bad news is I tripped on my heel of my boot. The good news is these plates are plastic." Violet say as she picked up the plates.

After preparing the party they invite the whole city for the party. And Helen called Lucius telling him it's time. And Lucius made up a lie telling Bob that there's an emergency in the park. Then they both drove to the party.

Bob got out of the car and said "I'm here! Where's the emergency?"

Everyone yelled out "HAPPY BIRTHDAY MR. INCREDIBLE!!"

"What's all this?" Bob ask confused?

"It's your surprise birthday party." Helen says.

Violet and Dash came out with a cake saying "Happy Birthday Mr. Incredible."

Happy Birthday to You

Happy Birthday to You

Happy Birthday Dear Mr. Incredible

Happy Birthday to You.

"Blow out the candles and make a wish Dad!" Violet and Dash say.

As Bob blew out the candles everyone clapped and the party went on. Everyone had an incredible time with the party. When the party was over everyone helped clean up and went home.

"Guys that was the best birthday ever. Thank you." Bob says with a smile.

"Your welcome." The family says as Bob gave them a big Parr hug and kisses.


	2. Elastigirl

Helen's Birthday

March 20th 8:00 AM Morning: Helen was still asleep until she woken up to Bob holding a tray of breakfast, Violet with a balloon in her hand, and Dash with Jack-Jack and a card in his hand.

"Happy Birthday Honey!" Bob said.

"Happy Birthday Mom!" Violet and Dash said while Jack-Jack clapped his hands and giggled.

"Thank you everyone." Helen said with red cheeks.

"Here you go Mom." Violet and Dash said handing her the balloon and the card.

"Thank you kids." Helen opened the card to get a gift card to a spa treatment.

"It's a spa treatment. For two people. Me and you." Violet said.

"Oh. Thank you so much. After I finish my birthday breakfast i'll get dressed right away."

After she was done with her breakfast. The two girls went out to the spa. Then Bob went to the phone to call Lucius and Honey Best.

"Hello?" Lucius answered.

"Hey Lucius. It Helen's birthday today! Did you get the supplies?" Bob said.

"You bet I did! I got the balloons and I got the streamers."

"Oh your the best Lucius!"

"Well I am Lucius Best."

After Bob hung up the phone Lucius and Honey Best came over to help decorate the house.

With Helen and Violet they were having the best time of their lifes.

"Oh sweetheart. This is the best birthday gift i've ever gotten." Helen said with estacy.

"Your welcome Mom." Violet said as the massager gave her a face massage.

And Helen got a face mask on her. Two girls sighed relaxed and refreshed.

Then Violet's phone started ringing. It was Bob telling her that the party's ready. Violet made up a lie and said "Mom. I'm going to use the bathroom."

"Okay honey." Helen said not even caring about anything.

Violet picked up the phone and said "Hello?"

"Hey hon. The party's set up. You can bring your mother home with you." Bob said.

"Okay. See you soon."

"See you soon."

Violet went back to Helen and told her it's time to go home.

At Home: Bob invited Winston Deavor, The Wannabe Supers, Edna Mode, Rick Dicker, Tony and his family, Kari McKeen and her family, and Mirage to the birthday party as well. Bob got a phone call from Helen telling them that she and Violet are almost at the house.

"Okay everyone. Helen and Violet will be home any minute. Everyone find a place to hide." Bob said.

When everyone founded a place to hide Helen and Violet got home and when Bob opened the door he saw Violet covering Helen's eyes.

When Violet and Helen walked in the house Bob and Violet said together "Open your eyes!" And when she opened her eyes the lights turned on everyone jumped out and said "SURPRISE!!!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY HELEN!!!"

"You guys made a surprise birthday party for me?!?!" Helen said.

"Of course! Happy Birthday Helen!" Karen said.

Then Bob and Lucius came out holding a birthday cake with Helen's name on it. Then everybody started singing the birthday song.

Happy Birthday to You

Happy Birthday to You

Happy Birthday Dear Helen

Happy Birthday to You.

"Blow our the candles honey." Bob said.

As Helen blew out the candles everybody started clapping again and said "Happy Birthday!"

Helen giggles and says "Thank you everyone."

Then Bob came out with a big present for Helen.

"Open this one first." Bob said.

"Okay." As Helen opened the box came out Violet, Dash, and Jack-Jack in the box throwing confetti at Helen and saying "Happy Birthday Mom!"

"Aww thank you kids. You are the best presents I could ever ask for." Then she gave her kids a big Parr hug


	3. Violet

Onto The Parr Kids' Birthdays

Violet's Birthday

December 27th

Violet had waken up and went downstairs to see her family. When she got there. On the table there was a box. Being curious she opened it. When she opened it there was nothing in there.

When she looked up the family popped out and said "HAPPY BIRTHDAY VIOLET!!!!"

Violet smiled and went to hug her family and said "Thank you."

After the hug the doorbell rung. Violet went to pick it up. It was Tony with a gift in his hand.

"Happy Birthday Violet." Tony said as he gave a kissed on Violet's forehead.

She blushed up and said "Thank you. What's in the box?"

"Why don't you find out?"

When she opened it it was a purple necklace with a pink heart saying Violet.

She looked up to Tony and hugged him and said "Thank you Tony. This is the best present."

"Your welcome Vi. Put on your winter clothes and were going somewhere to your birthday."

"Where?"

"Find out when we get there."

"Alright." She went back in to see if her parents could let her go. They said yes but she had to be back when they give her a call. She agreed to them and went with Tony.

After Violet and Tony left Helen said "Alright. Operation "Violet's Surprise Party" is a go! Balloons?"

Dash ran and came back with balloons and said "Check!"

"Streamers?"

Bob held out a bag and said "Check!"

"Invite list?"

Then Bob had a paper in his hand and said "Check!"

"Okay! Then let's decorate!" Helen said.

With Violet and Tony: "Okay you can open your eyes." Tony said.

And when Violet opened her eyes she saw the Metroville Ice rink in Central Park.

"The ice rink! Thanks Tony." Violet said.

"Your welcome Vi. Come on let's skate." Tony said as the two got ice skates for themselves and they went skating.

"This is the best present I could ever get Tony. Thanks."

"Your welcome Vi and happy birthday."

"Thanks Tony."

With the Family: The Parrs were getting ready for Violet's party. Dash was putting up streamers, Helen was calling everyone on the invite list, and Bob was hanging up balloons.

"Okay. So i've called everyone I know and they said they could come to the party." Helen said.

"That's good honey. The balloons are holding up. How are the streamers Dash?" Bob said.

"I think I need a little help. Okay a lot of help." Dash said with his body covered in streamers.

Back To Ice Skating: Tony and Violet were spinning around the ice rink. This made Violet fill up with love. When Tony let go of Violet she was ice skating by herself. She was having and amazing time. She jump and when she landed it was a success. Tony started clapping for her

"Nice Jump Vi." Tony says.

"Thanks." Violet says blushing.

Then her phone started to ring.

"Hello?" Violet answers.

"Hey sweetie. It's time to come home now." Bob says.

"Okay Dad. I'll meet you there in a bit."

After skating Tony and Violet went to Violet's house for her surprise birthday party. But when they got to the door Tony closed her eyes and walked her through the door.

"Okay Violet you can open your eyes!" Tony said as he tools his hands of her face.

"SURPRISE HAPPY BIRTHDAY VIOLET!!!" Everyone said.

"You planned a surprise party for me?" Violet says in awe.

"Of course. We always celebrate your birthday." Dash says.

Then Bob and Helen came out with a cake saying "Happy Birthday Violet" and everyone started singing the birthday song.

Happy Birthday to You

Happy Birthday to You

Happy Birthday Dear Violet

Happy Birthday to You.

"And Many More." Dash sung out and made everyone laugh.

"Blow out the candles." Bob said.

"And make a wish Vi." Helen says

As Violet blew out the candles everyone clapped and the party went on. Everyone had an incredible time with the party. When the party was over everyone went home and the Parrs cleaned up the party.

Later That Night: Violet was in her room getting ready for bed when Dash came in with a balloon and a birthday card.

"I didn't give you present at the party because it was something special." Dash said.

"What is it?" Violet said as she took the balloon from Dash and opened the card showing a $100 bill in the card. And she read the note inside the card.

"Dear Violet. Your turning 15 today. Congratulations! When you grow older I hope you remember me as your friend and your brother. I love you Violet

_Signed Dash_

Violet is in tears. Out of all the gifts she received. This was the most beautiful gift she could ever get. She got to Dash's height and hugged him.

"Thank you Dash. This gift really is special. And I will remember you as my brother and my best friend. I love you Dash." Violet said.

"I love you too Violet. And happy birthday."

"Thanks Dash." Violet giggles out.


	4. Dash

May 10th 9:30 AM.

Today is Dash's Birthday. He's still asleep but he's gonna get a surprise of a lifetime. Dash had waken up to Violet blowing a party horn in his face.

"Happy Birthday Dash!" Violet said with a smile.

"Happy Birthday Dash!" Bob and Helen said together while Jack-Jack giggled.

"Thanks guys! That was one way to wake me up on my birthday!" Dash said with excitement.

"Well we're not gonna let you sleep through your birthday. Now get changed so we can get your birthday started." Bob said.

"Okay."

After Dash got dressed for his birthday the family got into the car for Dash's birthday treat.

"Where are we going for my birthday?" Dash says excited.

"Somewhere very special." Helen says.

"Are we going on a cruise?"

"No. A cruise is too big." Bob said.

"Umm. Are we going to watch Incredibles 2?"

"No Dash. It's May 10. Incredibles 2 comes out on June 25." Violet says.

"Then i'm all out of ideas. Where are we going for my birthday?"

"Just wait Dash. Just wait." Bob said.

After the car ride they got to the Supers Museum.

"Why are we at the Supers Museum?" Dash asks confused.

"Just wait until we get inside." Helen said as the family went inside.

"Welcome to the Supers Museum. How many people?" A man at the counter said sounding very bored.

"2 adults and 3 kids." Helen said as the man got 5 tickets for the family.

"Have a super time."

"Wow. That guy sounds very dead." Violet said.

"Very. Someone should put him in his coffin." Bob said as the whole family laughed at his comment.

"So what are we doing at the Supers Museum?" Dash says.

"Well they got some new statues up straight into that room." Bob said as he pointed to the Super Statues Room.

Then Dash ran to the Super Statues and he was in awe in how many statues that there was of supers in the history of supers.

"This is so awesome. Oh my god!" Dash says in awe then runs to a statue.

That wasn't any ordinary statue it was a statue of Dash in his supersuit in gold.

"Now this is the best gift I could ever get."

"That's not the only thing that's happening." Helen says.

"Then what is?"

Then all of Dash and Violet's friends came for his birthday with balloons in their hands.

"Happy Birthday Dash!" Everyone said.

Then Lucius came out with a cake.

"Can someone guess what kind of cake is under here?"

"An incredibles cake?" Dash says.

"Incredible guess Dash! That's the answer!"

"Blow our the candles hon." Helen says.

"Don't forget to make a wish." Violet says.

Dash took a big breath and blew out the candles and everyone clapped for him and said "Happy Birthday Dash!"

"Thanks everyone."

"Now there's one more surprise to your party Dash." Bob says.

Everyone left the Supers Museum and went to the park.

"What's the surprise Vi?" Dash says with excitement.

"To be honest I don't really know." Violet says as she shrugs her shoulders.

"What is it?" Dash ask.

"It just need some air."

"It's a bouncy castle! I love bouncy castles!" Dash says as the bouncy castle blew up with air and it was ready to be bounced in.

"Birthday Boy first." Bob says.

Dash took of his shoes and went inside the bouncy castle.

"You wanna have a turn Vi?" Helen whispers into her ear.

"Sure. What the heck?" Violet says as she took off her shoes and went inside as well.

Then everyone took of their shoes and went inside the bouncy castle.

"Happy Birthday Dash!" Violet said and blew a party horn.

"Thanks Violet."

The End.

Happy Birthday to Me!


End file.
